


What if?

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 The Undoing of Cromwell, F/M, Magic, Tearjerker, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Set in the universe of New Life, Margaret shows Thomas Cromwell visions, what if scenes of how things could be different.Examples like if Margaret hadn't saved Jane Seymour with magic from childbed fever, Jane would have died.
Relationships: Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Thomas Cromwell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. The first vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret had just married Thomas Cromwell and showed some alternate visions.
> 
> Vision no.1 How they met.

20th April 1536. Mark learnt from Margaret that Thomas took the truth well, likely because of their friendship. "That's good. Any man who hurts you deserves not to be my friend or brother-in-law."

"Well said, brother." Audrey had joined her younger siblings. "You said something of a second dream. What was it?"

"I was with child. Then Father and Ravenna were demanding I tell them who the father was. I told them I didn't know and then saw on the table a raven wearing the chain of office. You know, like the one Sir Thomas More wore back when he was Chancellor and now Cromwell."

Mark and Audrey nodded. They, along with the white witch, Luke, Miguel and Timothy helped Margaret and Thomas to elope.

Margaret was a bit nervous of what was to come, but she remembered how Thomas Cromwell and she became friends and knew that he would never do anything hurtful. "Thomas?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking," Margaret paused, searching for the right words, "if I may, that I show you some visions, before we…consummate our marriage, if that is alright."

Thomas nodded. 

Margaret got out a handheld mirror, waved a hand over it and Thomas and she saw not their reflections, but of what could happen...

\----

Vision one:

"Charles, can we talk... alone?" Margaret asked the Duke of Suffolk Charles Brandon. She had found him leaving the presence chamber of the king and was heading only he knows where.

Charles nodded slightly and then led the woman to a remote room before Margaret closed the door. "What is it Margaret?" He sat in a chair and invited Margaret to do the same.

"It seems Mr Cromwell desires me. I know he thinks we have a relationship, he knows you have contacts with the catholic rebels and he planned a way to have you at the gallows and me for himself."

"I won't let any harm come to you from him." _I swear, with God's help, if Mr Cromwell hurts Margaret in any way, I will make sure that he will pay for it._

Margaret tapped the side of her nose. "Don't worry, Charles, I have a plan." She may not have a big interest in politics, but knew her way around them and their uses. They would definitely be of use to her in the current situation.

Charles gave a smile. Later that evening, Margaret was walking down the hallway, possibly to go and find the room she shared with the other ladies-in-waiting to Queen Jane, including Lady Rochford who was made principal lady in waiting, and then she saw the familiar form of the king's secretary approaching seemingly from out of nowhere. She got a book and started reading.

"Lady Hall."

Margaret looked up to meet Cromwell's gaze. "Mr Cromwell."

"You still seeing Suffolk?"

Margaret let out a laugh. "FYI, Mr Secretary, Suffolk and I are very good friends, like I am with Lady Mary. Surely you can see that." She focused on resting her fingers on his forearm, gently squeezing his biceps ("Oh my! What big muscles you have!"), before laying her hand on his shoulder. "You know sir, we can continue this… elsewhere." She smiled. She followed him to his office where it was devoid of the bustling of clerks.

"Mr Rich said that you're a Catholic," Cromwell said.

"Yes, it is true," Margaret said. "But I am not like Gardiner or Sir Thomas More in being a conservative Catholic nor condemning all reformers as heretics. I am open minded towards the reforms."

"Are you certain there is nothing going on between my Lord Suffolk and you?"

Margaret nodded. _As long as the plan succeeds, Charles will be safe. He will not die._

"May I ask your opinion on the monasteries being closed?"

"I agree there is a form of corruption in the Catholic Church, but you don't want to make enemies in your efforts to please the king." Margaret turned her head away so the Lord Privy Seal didn't see her apply Nivea Soft Rose lip balm. It was enchanted so it would be like the magical girdle of the goddess Aphrodite of Greek mythology - to drive men insane with desire (or in Margaret's case, just Cromwell).

_Dear Lord, what am I getting myself into,_ Margaret thought to herself. _Queen Jane told me, like she did with Lady Misseldon: 'Do your duties honourably and virtuously'. And what am I doing? Hanging out with Cromwell, the king's right hand man and second most powerful._

She faced Thomas and they made themselves comfortable. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Sate your desire by doing what you want. Come on, you know you want to..." She smiled seductively at the guy and tossed back her black hair.

Then, under an urge, Cromwell drew Margaret close, kissing her intensely, wrapping one arm around her to stop her from escaping, the other on the back of her head.

Margaret pulled back for some air. "Just be cautious about the Solicitor General. He will stab you in the back, if you're not careful." She caressed Cromwell's back before attaching her lips to his neck (darn you collar, I will have to deal with the top half), kissing her way upwards towards his jaw and then to his mouth which she took with hers…

_One thing you should know, Thomas Cromwell, I belong to no man._

Cromwell's voice laughed in Margaret's head. _We will see about that._ He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss…


	2. The Death of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret shows Thomas Cromwell the next vision: if Jane had died from childbed fever.

"How did you find the first vision?" Margaret asked Thomas.

"Not exactly what I expected. Maybe if I had an evil twin."

"I agree." Margaret nodded with a quiet laugh. "It's distasteful and so not you."

"It's childbed fever," Henry said when he saw Jane looking pale and sick. "I know because my mother died from it." Then in a whisper, he ordered everyone to leave the room so he could be with his beloved queen who gave another son. He kissed her lips and knelt by the bed and took her hand in his, with teary eyes. "Don't go. Please don't go. Just because you have done everything you have promised, please don't leave me. You are the milk of human kindness. The light in my dark, dark world. Without you life is a desert, a hounding wilderness. Please God, in your mercy, don't take her away from me. My son needs his mother and I need my queen."


	3. Anne of Cleves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets and marries Anne of Cleves I.e. Vision number 3

fsrsrfedtgetert


	4. The Undoing of Cromwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret shows the last vision - and the one she has been dreading - to Cromwell: his execution.
> 
> Other Major Character Death other than Jane Seymour.

“Good people, I have come here to die, and not to purge myself as some may think I should. I am by law condemned to die and I thank my Lord God that has granted me this death for my offense, for since I came of age I have lived as a sinner, and offended my Lord God for which I ask Him heartily for forgiveness.” Cromwell started crying and it broke Margaret's heart to see him jeered and hated by the crowd, and so scared that she wanted to hold him in her arms and kiss away his tears and fears. “I have also offended my prince, for which I ask him hearty amnesty. I heartily desire you to pray for the king’s grace, and that he may long live with you in health and prosperity. And then after him his son Prince Edward may long reign over you. Gentlemen, you should all take warning from me, it was as you know from a poor man made by the print into a great gentleman then, that I am not contented with that, not with having the kingdom at my orders pushed you to a still higher estate. My pride has brought its punishment.”

He knelt at the execution block and said a prayer. "Lord, grant me that when these eyes shall lose their use, the eyes of my soul may see of thee. God Lord and Father, that when this mouth shall lose its use, that my heart will say until thee 'Father, into your hands, I commend my Spirit'. Pray for the prince, and for the lords of the council, and the clergy and for the people. Now I beg you again that you will pray for me, pray," he turned to his executioner, "if possible cut off the head with one blow, that I may not suffer much."

The axeman raised his axe and staggered.

_Oh no, he's drunk,_ Margaret thought. She dreaded what was to happen next. It was likely the executioner will miss and hit somewhere like the shoulder blades and cause Margaret a lot of agony.

As the executioner drunkenly staggered over, Cromwell laid his head on the chopping block and it was the moment that everyone anticipated.

The executioner lifted the axe and then swiftly swung it down.

THWACK!

"ARRGHH!" There came a scream (possibly from Cromwell) and the crowd gasped. This was not what they expected. They may have despised Cromwell but they didn't believe he should die in pain.

Second attempt from the executioner.

THWACK!

"ARRGHH!" This time the screaming came from Margaret, feeling as if _she_ was the one having her head cut off, though in her case she felt pain in the shoulder blades because that was where the second hit landed - with Cromwell's shoulder blades.

Then came the third swing. 

"Oh my days! Make it stop! Just get the soldier to get the job finished!" Margaret exclaimed.

the vision ended.

That night Cromwell took her to bed…

What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
